


Homecoming

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Series: Skin-changer [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got ‘nother lover writ on your skin,” Violet says, running her tongue along the love-bites lining Six’s neck. Tastes the edges of the other woman’s nails, the marks left on Six’s skin. Invitation and challenge rolling off her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

“You got ‘nother lover writ on your skin,” Violet says, running her tongue along the love-bites lining Six’s neck. Tastes the edges of the other woman’s nails, the marks left on Six’s skin. Invitation and challenge rolling off her lips.

“Just bruising. You run deeper than blood,” Six groans, fumbling at her shirt. Faded blue like a winter sky, spills open over the pale of her skin. Dark burns rippling about the edges of her torso. Straddling Violet’s lap, jeans off and underwear slick as she grinds against Violet’s belly. Friction of cloth against cloth.

Violet growls, snuffling at the bruise. Snakes a hand up the back of Six’s shirt, palm skimming slick keloid, and undoes Six’s bra with practiced ease. “Tell me ‘bout her. She pretty?”

“Yeah. You’d like her-- gorgeous red hair. Real soft, cut short. Like running your hand through fur.” Six hisses, swatting away one of Violet’s over-curious dogs. The fire crackles, paints gold and ochre across the brown of Violet’s skin. Jumps their shadows long on the ground, a huddled mass of darkness as Six drapes a blanket across their shoulders. Keeps the cold noses away.

Violet nips at Six’s collarbone, sharp tooth against skin. Dimples the flesh. “What’s her name?”

“Lucy. Red Lucy.” Six shivers as Violet tugs at her bra, pulling up and away. Straps still on her shoulders, hanging loose. Nipples pebbled dark as Violet sucks hard, uses her lips to pull one into her mouth. “Reminded me a little of you. Desert stamped in her soul.”

“Forget the desert. Tell me ‘bout her tits.”

Six chuckles, wrapping her hand around the back of Violet’s neck. Half-chewed nails scraping rough across her skin, lines scratching pale before filling dark. “Gorgeous tits. Nice, full. Real handful when I cupped ‘em, little bitty nipples.” Groans as Violet cups her other breast and pinches. “Little bigger than yours, not so perky.”

Violet growls, breath hot against Six’s skin. Pinches harder, tweaking so Six’s nipples pull taut. “How’d she play with you?”

“Got right between my legs, knelt like I was holy. Kept my shirt on, let her deal with the pants.” Six arches her back, wriggling so Violet strokes down the curve of her spine. “Worked circles on my belly, my thighs. Got me all worked up before she finally touched tongue to clit.”

“It’s fun to tease you,” Violet laughs, holding her finger up to Six’s mouth. Soft touch to the lips, letting Six open her mouth and lick. A slow line of wet, then gentle sucking. Swirl of her tongue, tickling over the joint. Clean, warm. An edge of bitter soap under the nails, soon gone. “She kiss you?” At Six’s mute nod, Violet demands, “Kiss me like she kissed you.”

Six pulls her mouth back, a warm-drawn sigh as Violet reaches down the front of her underwear. Already soaking through her panties, rubbing her scent all over Violet as Violet rubs up and down. One finger, two-- framing the clit, pulling her folds. No finesse yet, just motion, edge of her palm tugging Six’s pubic hair. Hardly a real distraction.

Six leans forward, hands on Violet’s shoulders. Cups her cheeks, fingers resting over the curl of the ear. Kisses a line down Violet’s face-- forehead, nose, mouth. Dry mouth, soft lips. Tiny little pecks of affection before warming to something solid, mouths seeping together like water, a tilt of her chin and Violet opens like a flower, one of those transient desert blooms that paint the world in riot after rain. Tastes good, always. Little bit of grease, meat-savor on the back of her mouth. Some chalky sweetness, like Buffout and cola, but not enough for even a contact high. Her heart’s racing because it’s Violet, not drugs. Wet. Giving. Sharp teeth and warm tongue, fierce hunger. Always pulls something out of her.

Like the desert. Doesn’t matter how harsh or dangerous it is, staring at the sky always fills her with awe. Desert just is.  Doesn’t demand beauty or terror or anything else. Desert brings you what you give it.

And fuck, but Violet gives her heat and friction, slippery wetness and desire like kindling. Violet lifts her knees, spills Six forward and knocks them out of the kiss. Cocks her eyebrows, mouth wet. Curls her fingers through Six’s pubic hair, tugs to make her moan.“C’mon, drug-girl. Tell me more. She get you nice and hot?”

“Kept me warm, yeah. But you’re always who I’m burning for,” Six breathes. Carries love like a torch, spice-wood and resin fragrant in her heart. Can taste the smoke behind her teeth.

Violet laughs, twisting a hand into the collar of Six’s shirt. Shakes, just enough to rattle Six’s smile as her ribs bump Six’s belly, salt-damp skin sticking them together. “How’d she lick you?”

“Soft mouth, tiny little tongue. She went hard first, too much,” and Six grunts, shoulders trembling and knees clasping tight about Violet’s waist as Violet rubs harder, “but softened when I asked. Did those big, sloppy licks I like--” Six’s eyes flutter shut as she melts into Violet’s arms, head hanging so her mouth rests by Violet’s ear. Violet’s shifted her finger, using the side to work gentle around the clit. Kisses the upper slope of Six’s breast, lapping her tongue towards the shoulder. “And fuck, she looked good between my legs. You woulda liked her, Violet. Even told her ‘bout you, asked if she’d ever come out--”

“She good with dogs too?”

“Nah-- least not same way I am. Runs blood sports.” Six gnaws her lip, shivering as Violet touches light over the old burn scars, the knife and bullet wounds. Only a couple bites, old gecko marks low on her thighs. No dog bites. No nightstalker. No deathclaw. “I’m not gonna hack machetes at something not bothering me, but fuck-- you get the crowd going, blood in the air, it’s like a high. Like all the heat and red of Psycho hitting you, like Jet lifting you up.” Like offerings to the gods of blood and desert. Seen Lucy call up temple in her cages, sacrifice flesh to flesh. Sliced out the still-warm hearts of the vanquished, ate them raw.

Violet’s devoured her gods too. Cracked their bones, sucked their marrow. Survived when her people didn’t. Now they’ll die with her, no surviving tribe to sing the chants.

Violet reads the drift of her thoughts, like the shift of sand in the endless wastes. “Got all the Jet ‘n Psycho I need right here, drug-girl.” Closed, final. “Don’t like people much.”

“Fuck, makes two of us.” Six pulls at Violet’s shoulders, whining deep in her throat. “Please, Violet. Fuck. Wanna come so bad.” Blanket scratches over the backs of her hands.

“You wanna come, then tell me what you’d want us to do to you. Me’n this Red Lucy.”

“I’d want you to watch,” Six whispers, licking her lips. “Sitting back, or me resting between your legs. Head against your belly, legs bent. Love when you touch my neck, my hair, my tits. Your hands are warmer’n anybody else’s, you know that? Always wake a fire in me.”

Violet laughs, throwing her head back with the force of it. Eyes glinting as she swats Six’s shoulder, pressing her fingers over the join of neck and torso. “You gone all mushy on me, lover-girl.” A nip of warning now, tooth on skin. “Dangerous to go soft.”

“Nah, nah. Loving you keeps me alive. Lets me know there’s always somewhere to come home to,” Six replies, running her thumb up the back of Violet’s head. Hair cut so short she can feel every bump, every line of the skull. They’ve both walked so close to death, the two of them. “But would love you holding me, touching me-- her mouth on me, your feet hooked over my thighs, keep me open for her. Let her slip a finger in, two maybe.”

“You and your fucking fingers,” Violet chuckles, rocking her hand to make Six moan. Twists her fingers through Six’s hair, tugs so it pulls the scalp taut. “Think you’d like a whole damn fist sometime.” When Six nods her head, loose and floppy, Violet laughs. “You and your fucking size kink.” Keeps her teasing and affection together, like yolk and egg.

“‘S long as it’s you, don’t care how many fingers,” Six murmurs, more breath than speech now as she keens high and soft. World suspended in crystal, fire and moonlight painted warm and cold over her skin. Stars in her eyes. World contracting. Everything hot, cold, concentrated-- nipples tender beneath Violet’s teeth, breath hot as a summer storm. Peaks. Bites her lip to stay silent, a muffled cry that triggers the dogs into a chorus of howls.

“Shut up,” Violet says, affection tucked beneath the words like a palmed scrap of meat. “Damn dogs. You and your noises.” Sniffs at Six’s neck, licks the hollow of her throat. Pulls her hand from Six’s underwear, licking her fingers clean before wiping across Six’s back. “Made you come with just one little finger. Not even inside,” she says, smug and knowing.

Six snorts, kissing the tip of Violet’s nose. Pulls her hands out of her sleeves, shrugging the bra off her arms before sliding the shirt back on. Does up two buttons, leaves the rest. Pulls close to Violet, rolling into a puddle of blankets and limbs. Air heavy with dog-smell, lust-smell, unwashed leather and red dirt ground into their knees and elbows. Dirty patch of heaven.

Never needed much for words, them. Violet walks her fingers down Six’s ribs, pats Six’s pubic hair. Squeezes the warmth of her thighs, tucks herself into the spaces of Six’s body. Breath and starlight filling their gaps, and then sleep taking what little remains.


End file.
